


Geeks

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be fair, this is probably not what you think it is. Porn Battle prompt: exasperation (short short addendum, for my wifey!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeks

"McKay, there are so many better things you could be doing with your mouth."

He stares up at her, stricken. "Oh. Oh..um. Wow."

“Really?

Rodney narrows his eyes. “Oh please, like you didn’t know.”

She shrugs “I didn’t know if you’d ever put your money where your mouth is,” then flushes a little. “Er.”

Rodney blinks and lifts his chin smugly.

She narrows her eyes, “Shut up, McKay!”

“I didn’t even say anything that time!”

“You were thinking loud enough to be heard in all six of the galaxies within this cluster!”

“Hm, you think the ancient crystal device’s range could really be that high?”

They both reach for the laptop closest to them to write programs that could test the available data to figure out if it was actually possible.

 

Somewhere above (or below, all direction is relative in space) them, in a room full of SGC personnel with their eyes glued to a screen with the security feed from a particular room, a lot of groans are heard as valuables, I-O-U’s, and some actual cash changes hands.

 

Vala Mal Doran walks away with a smirk and a spring in her step, plotting for her next trip to what Earthans call “the Mall.”


End file.
